


доспехи

by bastia



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastia/pseuds/bastia
Summary: Киба зачем-то кивает, и взгляд у них правда одинаковый, с чем-то намешанный, как очень плохая травка. Будто тысяча клинков в рукавах. Заточенных, всегда наготове.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Kudos: 13





	доспехи

Когда Киба видит злосчастный значок "собеседник записывает аудио", то он тут же блокирует телефон и откидывает несчастный сотовый подальше. Экран всё равно разбит давно и безнадёжно, так что не жалко.

В кармане одиноко ютится пачка сигарет и зажигалка отвратительно-розового цвета, честно спизженная у Ино. Вроде, жить можно. Даже нужно - во всяком случае.

Киба не из тех, кто дохнет. Он впивается в жизнь всеми зубами, прокусывая кормящую руку до крови, и плетётся, волочится, бежит дальше, даже если дыхалка уже три месяца как ни к чёрту, а его мама умирает от рака в сорок лет. Бывает, хуле.

Телефон вибрирует, и Киба пытается угадать, что же там наговорил Канкуро в пять вечера по-трезвому. Типа "увидел псину и подумал о тебе"? Или "мой ебанутый брат снова пытался вскрыться, едем в больницу, не скучай"? "Проснулся на другом конце города с диким похмельем, ебать. Скинь на проезд до вторника"? Не, последнее - вряд ли. Канкуро до жжения в губах упёртый и гордый, и в этом они с Кибой так похожи, что даже смешно становится.

Инузука как раз таки из упрямства игнорирует сообщение ровно четыре минуты, а после прикладывает залитый каким-то дерьмом динамик к уху и слушает:  
\- Ты в прошлый раз свою куртку оставил. Я сегодня проездом у вас. Будь на связи.

Киба даже бровью не ведёт. Пишет, мол, окей. Поебать вообще.

Затаскивать Канкуро в постель изначально было плохой идеей. Абсолютно провальной. Даже не потому, что у них вся семья в принципе ебанутая. Не потому, что они в разных городах (преимущественно гетеросексуальных). Не потому, что Киба не из тех, кто любит так, как устроило бы Канкуро (да и трахается он, откровенно говоря, хуёво). Нет, просто они одинаковые: немного заносчивые, немного раздражительные, немного сложные.

Киба как в воду глядел, но остался и на ночь, и на утро. Им было вдвоём напряжённо. Напряжно в принципе. 

А потом кто-то из них скидывал мем про собак или отстойный обзор на ужастик. Они снова шутили, обзывались и болтали почти до утра. Киба вечно срывался на самую позднюю электричку, гладил колени Канкуро и его сухие губы в фиолетовой помаде. Руку его сжимал и кривился, когда сам же говорил что-то лишнее и обидное.

Уезжал, опаздывал на работу, собирал все кочки, раздражался по пустякам.

У Канкуро была та же история.

\- Выходи, - следующее аудио.

Киба цепляет на лицо привычный снобизм и бежит вниз, пропуская по две ступеньки.

Канкуро сутулый и немного усталый. Как всегда - по делам и в спешке.

\- Курить будешь? - вместо приветствия спрашивает Инузука.

\- Бросаю, - не бросит. - Держи свою куртку, а то заебался от собачьего запаха.

\- Надеюсь, ты не дрочил в капюшон, - язвит в ответ Киба.

Канкуро только кривит в усмешке неизменно обветренные губы, и внутри что-то щёлкает: то ли стояк вызывает, то ли отвращение. У Канкуро точно такой же взгляд.

\- Зайдёшь? - спрашивает зачем-то. Зачем, наверное, и сам не знает. Киба же охуеть какой король плохих идей.

\- Тороплюсь же, - а сам не двигается с места. Смотрит, пожирает взглядом.

Кто из них ещё псина, а? Думал, что Инузука - кинолог со стажем в несколько собак - тебя не уничтожит и не переиграет? Сдавайся же, дай эту слабину.

Они одинаковые, потому что не признают поражений, а любовь воспринимают как очередной поединок. В этой игре - шаг за шагом - одна плохая идея за другой - никто не хочет и не может проиграть.

У Кибы мама умирает от рака, алкоголизм намечается, да и ебётся он хуёво.

У Канкуро постоянный нервяк, разбитые костяшки на ладони, да и в целом ни любить, ни отсасывать он не умеет.

\- Ты можешь сам пойти со мной, - говорит. Спрашивает. - Не только сейчас, а в принципе. Всегда.

Киба зачем-то кивает, и взгляд у них правда одинаковый, с чем-то намешанный, как очень плохая травка. Будто тысяча клинков в рукавах. Заточенных, всегда наготове. 

Но доспехи у них обоих что надо - стальные и крепкие.

А Киба целится в горло.


End file.
